


Accidentally in love

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Percival hadn’t meant to fell in love with his best friend’s boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not beated.

It was unplanned, an accident in his destiny. Percival hadn’t meant to fell in love with his best friend’s boyfriend. He tried to hide his feelings, hoping that it will pass, they the love will fade. Though, each time he saw Merlin, he knew he failed. The feelings were still there, burning brighter every time.  
  
It wasn’t an accident when Percival got drunk at Gwen and Lancelot engagement party. Seeing them so happy together… Watching Gwain kiss Merlin in the corner of the room. It has been too much.  
  
It was an accident when, one day, Percival run into Merlin in town. They spent the afternoon together, doing some shopping and talking a lot around a coffee.  Percival knew it was a bad idea but, at the same time, it was his best day ever!  
  
It wasn’t really an accident when they met again the week after when Merlin called to see if Percival wanted to go for a coffee.  
  
It wasn’t an accident, when they kept seeing each other more and more often.  
  
Whatever Percival was telling himself, it wasn’t an accident when he kissed Merlin as he had seen him to his flat.  
  
It was an accident when Gwaine came home early to find them making out on the couch. It had been messy after that. But Merlin stayed with Percival and, after some months, Gwaine accepted that Merlin and him weren’t meant to be.  
  
In the end, accident or not, Merlin was the best thing that had happened to Percival.


End file.
